Jenet
'Jenet '(Incean: Jināt) is a state of Sednyana, located in the far north, in the heartland of the region known as Incea. Along with Matreena, it is one of the country's two Incean majority provinces (and along with Akariya, one of the three states of Incea); however, it differs from Matreena in its incredibly sparsity, with a population of 841,000 spread across 119,000 square miles. It is also the only state of Sednyana in which Incean is afforded an equal status to English and is spoken as widely. Many of those living in modern-day Jenet were of the Jināti ''peoples of Incea, speaking the Jinati language, and held distinct cultural customs from the Akari Inceans who would later come to extend their influence over them. Upon the division of Incea into Akariya, Matreena and Jenet, Jenet was already the sparsest populated of the states, the poorest and the most isolated. It remained this way through the nineteenth century, when Jenet faced vast depopulation as the majority of its inhabitants migrated to urban centers such as Niavara, Monopodia and Cethen, and the state's population fell from a maximum of two hundred thousand in the sixteenth century to under fifty thousand by 1900. The Incean Renaissance of the early twentieth century sparked many Inceans to move back to Jenet, many of them on cooperative farms and in innovative communities (''ngāraha), many of which exist to this day; as many as 35% of Jenetis today live in such "non-traditional" ways, often in rural areas although also in the largely re-planned capital city of Palioini. Today, over 80% of the state is protected, in five national parks, twelve national forests, three wildlife preserves, sixty-four state parks and eight national wildernesses, and the state contains much of the ecological diversity of Sednyana, including the majority of Incean tigers, the national animal. Jenet's economy relies heavily on tourism, along with the production of agricultural products such as chocolate, mangoes, papayas, nuts, and palm oil. Geography Almost all of Jenet lies within the Incean Rainforest. The Afuahara Mountains run through the west, an offshot of the Feran Mountains, and the Egizu Hills run east to west through a large portion of the state. The state's northern border corresponds roughly with the Tai Mountains, which run east to west and separate the Bula watershed from those of Zenian rivers. The major rivers of the state are the Okashahara, the Palongodyen, the Vdara, the Hsukan, and the Mikilishar. Divisions Jenet is comprised of eight counties (sgeri) and six special government areas, which contain almost no people. Counties: Special Government Areas: Cities There are 1,273 incorporated municipalities in Jenet, but only four cities. The ten largest municipalities are: History The hiiiistory Demographics Jenet has a median annual household income of $39,000 per year, the lowest in Sednyana. This varies greatly by countly; the populous counties of Namí and Camberlade both have incomes closer to the national average, while Eenet has a median household income of closer to $20,000. Ngaraha Jenet is known for its Ngārāha, or "innovative communities," founded largely in the early and mid-twentieth century as an attempt to return to a more traditionally Incean way of life outside of the white-dominated Sednyanese capitalist economy. While different ngaraha are run differently, in general they operate legally as corporations that sell their produce to the broader market and use most of the money to fund the maintenance of the community - which includes community housing and shared food - and distributes back its small profit shares equally to the members of the community. While these ''Ngārāha ''were initially conceived as primarily agricultural communities, and they continue to grow crops such as bananas, pineapples, coffee, and cocoa; however, many of the surviving ngaraha have done so by supplementing their economy with tourism and opening jungle resorts that capitalize on their often beautiful rural locations. Education Jenet has several institutions of higher education. The Incean University in Palioini along with the University of Jenet, Namí University and Palioini Community College; Cochran University in Camberlade and the University of Jenet at Camberlade; and Trifan University in Trifan.